


Which Mask? (Danny Sexbang Oneshot)

by KKTSkittykodama



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKTSkittykodama/pseuds/KKTSkittykodama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Kodama is a close friends of Danny but something seems to be stopping them from getting closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Mask? (Danny Sexbang Oneshot)

_Danny and I have known each other since high school. We were good friends since I let him cheat off of my test, copy my homework, and attempt to help him study. He also taught me how to play certain videogames. We shared similar interest such as music and sex jokes, but we also had many differences. Danny knew almost everybody and had loads of friends. For me, Danny was my first and only friend. I will say that I now have more friends but they are really just Dan's friends. Brian and the Grumps are pretty cool though. Also, since I have my own Youtube channel, the fans I meet are pretty rad too. For my Youtube channel, I focus mainly on voice acting, dramatic readings, and reviews. I still do music like I did in high school and collage, I just haven't had the courage to post any of it yet._

_The biggest difference between Danny and I is the fact that he can show his face in public, while I can't. I don't show my face at all. I wear a mask. Not a full mask though. You can see my mouth and the tip of my nose, but that's all. Also, Dan shows his emotions. I hid mine with my loud hyper actions. Always the life of the party. Always smiling. Always full of energy. Dan lets people know when he's scared or what he fears. I don't. I never wanted people to worry or pity me, so I never told or showed it._

_Danny though.....I don't know how but he always know when I'm sad despite my smiles. He knows when I'm angry despite my happy voice. He knows when I'm scared even when I try so hard to hide it._

_That is why I have fallen for him, the handsome Jew. Danny never treated me the way others have. He never looked down at me even though I looked up to him. He knew how to make laugh a real laugh while I mostly faked it to seem 'normal'. He saw me as me. Not the freak with the mask or the loner._

_The thing is though, he would never return my feelings, and even if there was a slim chance that he did, he would run at the sight under the mask, just like everyone else. Even my own parents didn't like what they saw. I would like to say that it doesn't hurt, the fact that not even my own parents like me, but I would be lying. That is all in the past though. I have friends now, people who care about me, all thanks to Danny._

_I still don't want to show my face though. Every time Danny asked if he could see whats under the mask, I say no but regret it later when I see his sad face. I want to show him but I'm scared. Danny means so much to me, I'm afraid to lose him. What am I thinking? This is Danny! He would never do that! I know that! Then why am I still scared?_

_I'm now standing in my room, facing my mirror. My mask was off, and I was facing myself. My light brown hair was a mess, well, more of a mess than normal. I need to get it cut soon, it's almost touching my shoulders. My jeans were ripped and they weren't the ones you buy ripped. They were ripped from me falling on the ground and some other type of shit like that. My shirt was just a normal black T-shirt. I don't really wear or own anything bright._

_Finally, my face. The thing that has haunted me. What was wrong with it though? Yeah my eyes were different colors but is that really as bad as people said? Sure my left eye was a bright red and my right green. I can't help it that I was born this way._

_My mind began to wonder to my past. I began to remember all of the people hating my eyes, claiming that I was a devil spawn. Am I? Am I evil? No! I can't be, but......... why do so many people hate me?_

"Maybe because I hate myself." I muttered out as tears welled up but they did not fall. I refused to let them fall. I have not yet earned that right. There was a knock at my bedroom door. I quickly put my mask back on.

"Hey Kitty, can I come in?"

_Danny? How did he- Oh right. I gave him a key._

"Sure dude." Dan walked into my room, wearing his usual smile. I felt a smile of my own appear.

"Are you here to ask that same question?" I asked with a smirk. I was trying to hid the fact that I had almost cried a few moments ago.

"Yep. So about that mask."

"Nope. Not happening. Why do you want to see my face so badly anyways?"

_Yeah. Why does he? No one has ever been so persistent about my mask before._

"Because you're my friend and I want to get to know you better."

"Not happening. So what brings you to my place anyways? Not that I don't want you here, just wondering."

"Shit! I didn't tell you. Arin and I are doing Guest Grumps and we wanted you on the show."

"Totally rad man. What are we playing?" I asked as I grabbed my keys and locked the house up. Danny and I drove to the Grump house.

"Dan, you still haven't answered my question. It better not be a horror game though. I don't want you clinging onto to me in fear." I saw a shiver crawl up Dan's spine.

"I will never understand how you enjoy horror." I let out a small chuckle as we pulled up to the house. Once inside, we were greeted by Arin.

"Yo Arin, how have you been?" I asked as I gave my signature two-finger salute. Arin came over and gave my back a pat.

"Ive been great. Now that you're here, are you ready for some Guest Grumps?"

"I'm always ready!" We went into the grump room and got everything all set up. I don't even remember what the game was called though. All I do know is that it's a rage game and I'm losing my shit. I'm sitting on a couch, in between two men who are laughing at my anger. I'm normally known for keeping my cool but I guess not this time. Finally, after an hour they stopped my torment. I lay-ed my head on the back of the couch as I took a few deep breathes.

"You ok Kitty?" Arin asked. I lifted my head.

"Totally. I just never raged that hard before but I'm fine." Dan ruffled my hair.

"Come on. I'll take you home and we can watch a movie to calm your nerves."

_Dammit. He can still tell that I'm a bit ticked off. He certainly is something special._

"Thanks Dan, oh and for all of the torment that you and Arin put me through, it will be a horror movie." Arin began to laugh.

"Kidding Danny. I know how you feel about horror." Dan let out a sigh of relief and we left the house and entered his car. The whole ride back was just the two of us loudly singing Starbomb and NSP songs. We soon made it back to my place and once inside, Dan face-planted onto my couch.

"Why is your couch so comfy?"

"Cus it is bro." Dan got up and put in a random movie, which was a comedy. We sat next to each other on the couch and watched the movie, or at least Dan was. He was enjoying himself and I wasn't even paying attention.

My mind was just everywhere for some reason. I was just remembering my past and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop. I was remembering the teasing, the bullying, the angry screams, being kicked out at a young age, everything. Suddenly, I felt a hand shaking my shoulder and I was brought back to the present. I saw Dan's concern face and I felt something wet slid down my cheeks. Tears. I quickly whipped the tears away and let out a laugh.

"I'm fine. Just laughing my ass off." I could tell that Danny wasn't buying it.

"Kitty......why wont you open up to me?"

"Huh?"

"If you keep everything inside, it will eat you up."

"Dan, if I tell people how I feel, I'm a downer or trying to get attention. Besides, I don't want people to worry about me."

"Kitty, I worry about you. You're hiding everything behind that mask. Kitty, when I ask what's under the mask, I don't mean your face, I mean you. I want to know about you, so please allow me."

"You'll just act like the others."

"Like how?"

"Like I'm some kind of monster and leave me."

"Kitty, you know I would never do that."

"I know! I'm just so scared!" Danny stared at me and slowly moved his hand closer to my face. I froze. His fingers lightly touched my cheek and the edge of my mask. Normally, I would slap the hand away but for some reason, I couldn't. He slowly pulled my mask off. Before he could see my face, I quickly closed my eyes and lowered my head.

"Kitty please, I promise I wont hurt you." Danny gently grabbed my chin and slowly lifted it. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at Dan, waiting for something to happen.

"See, there is nothing to be scared of, also you look really cute." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Th-th-thanks."

"Now then, since you showed me something, how about I tell you something? I like you a lot."

"I like you too." Dan smiled and put me on his lap. He held my waist and nuzzled my neck as he gave my cheek many kisses.

"Good."

"Danny.......I don't like talking about my past but I trust you. I'll tell you, bit by bit. It will take some time though."

"That's ok. Take all the time you need." Danny slowly turned my head and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and turned my whole body so I was straddling him. I wrap my arms around his neck. We pulled away and I could tell that my cheeks were red.

"I could get used to this."

"So can I."


End file.
